Diario Spectral
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Semanalmente, en el nuevo blog de Spectra "Diario Spectral" se narran las inusuales, fantasmagoricas y reales aventuras de Spectra (reportera principal) y su compañero por obligación Porter. ¿Qué rarezas van a contar en cada número?
1. Chapter 1

**I: El caso de Mathias Rat**

Después de toda la aventura fantasmagórica en mi antiguo instituto, reinicié por completo mi blog con el nombre de "Gaceta Monstruosa" y puse la primera historia real con el titulo "aventura fantasmagórica", con el que recibí cientos de visitas y comentarios. Lo empecé con ayuda de mis monstruo-amigas Clawdeen y Kiyomi, pues ellas tuvieron su propia mini aventura como fantasmas sin mi presencia y no quería usar mi fantasía fantasmagórica para ello. ¡Había prometido no volver a hacerlo! Al estar publicado en la red, no tardó en llegar a todas partes de cualquiera de los mundos y eso hacía que me sintiera más viva (bueno, ya me entendéis).

Aunque no todo eran buenas noticias, pues dejé de saber cosas de Porter nada más verlo partir. Me auto convencí de que si no quería saber nada de mi, es que se había olvidado de todo y que yo también tenía que hacer lo mismo de inmediato. Fue difícil, y llegué a odiarlo, pero eso no paró con que siguiera con la gaceta.

A todo esto tenía que añadir que tenía un ídolo periodístico, Mathias Rat. Era el creador de noticias más fantástico. Algo así como mi crush, pues mi habitación estaba lleno de fotos y artículos redactados por él, al igual que mi taquilla y mi oficina. Había sido algo especial, sus noticias y crónicas espeluznantes. Quería seguir su camino hacia el estrellato periodístico.

Necesitaba más noticias o aventuras que contar. Empecé por las simples de instituto, aquellas que solo servían para hacer orgulloso a cualquier alumno, pero no eran suficientes. Quería llegar a ser como mi ídolo, por lo que busque una aventura por la ciudad. Las aventuras se resistían a aparecerse, ya parecía un alma en pena y perdía por cada día la esperanza hasta que por fin sucedió algo que daría mi salto al estrellato:

Mi crush visitaría mi instituto.

Todo esta preparado para el gran momento. Era cuestión de horas para que llegase y yo ya tenía preparado el ejemplar que mas amaba del autor: El caso de las ratas fantasma de Monstruid. Aquella extraña trama donde las ratas fantasma eran los que movían el negocio del queso clandestino, que resulto ser una gran tapadera para poder expandir las píldoras lunares, una nueva droga muy peligrosa. Para ser un fantasma, por cada momento me sentía mas viva. Sentí que me iría al cielo al ver como bajaba de una Davison y le daba las llaves al señor cortado para que la aparcarse con aire de superior. Para mi sorpresa, era un poco más alto que en las fotos pero se compensaba con el aire de misterio que iba detrás de él, pues las gafas no dejaban que se vieran sus ojos. Sus paletas ratonicas relucían con un blanco perfecto.

Por lo poco que descubrí al inicio, estaba en el instituto de forma súper conferencia para varias clases y después investigaría las catacumbas para escribir un articulo, a parte de su opinión a cerca de la integración progresista de Monster High. Me emocionaba saber que podría estar con él durante el trabajo. Al lado de mi ídolo. Aunque ya no me gustaba la idea de hacer dúos, pues me recordaban a Porter, la idea de aprender de uno de los maestros del periodismo era lo mejor que podía pasarme. Sus preguntas eran directas, algunas con irónia o sarcasmo, otras con un doble fondo rebuscado y mis favoritas: las que estaban llenas de exclamaciones y que llevaban irremediablemente a la verdad que estaba buscando. De vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas bastante sencillas, que no eran nada como la entrada a las catacumbas, quien las conocía muy bien, algunos talentos ocultos de mis compañeros, y yo respondía bastante embobada.

No me daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo en su juego.

Era bastante tarde cuando descubrí que el hombre iba a dormir en el mismo instituto en el ático donde solía escribir antes. No me molesto, pero decidí mentir a mis padres para poder ver desde la distancia los progresos que estaba teniendo en sus artículos. Vi que realmente estaba buscando una llave en la sala de la directora y exploró todas las salas que podía. Cogió varios expedientes y las leía mientras comía un sándwich de queso. No tardé en empezar a grabar con el móvil. Al terminar de leer los expedientes, los dejó en su sitió y bajo a las catacumbas con un mapa que le había dado Operetta con los lugares con los que tenía que tener cuidado. Estaba muy sorprendida y no entendía porque había abierto una de las puertas con calavera.

¡Había soltado a los monstruos!

Aquellos seres no eran como nosotros, eran mucho peores pues solo buscaban la destrucción de las cosas, como perros salvajes. Intenté marcharme pero una de las trampas me había capturado. Escondí el teléfono sin dejar de grabar como aquel hombre que solía ser mi ídolo me llevaba a una de las salas grandes del instituto. Tenía planeado dejarme como la culpable para romper aquella armonía con los fantasmas y que su noticia tuviera más impacto.

Lección aprendida: no volvía hacer dúo con nadie. En la vida.

Me dejó sola y se fue a limpiar sus huellas hasta la hora de abrir el instituto, donde la trampa me soltó y fui rápida a ver la destrucción que había causado. La gente le creyó por las noticias. Todo el mundo, incluida la directora creía ciegamente que había sido yo. Desde mis padres a la policía fueron a buscarme, e intenté defender con las pruebas de mi teléfono. Me preguntaron varias veces si era real, y dije que si, yo ya no usaba mi fantasía y no sabía crear videos falsos. Solo en ese momento se buscó a Mathias Rat, pero ya se había marchado. Quedé absuelta, pero sabía que no servía para nada, pues algunos alumnos seguían creyendo que había sido yo y las voces de fuera pedían que el consejo fúnebre hiciera revisión. Varias clases fueron suspendidas y a veces la policía me seguía.

Realmente horrible.

Para lavar definitivamente mi imagen y sacar la verdad, decidí usar mis mejores cartas. Renombré la gaceta como "Diario Spectral" y cree el artículo "La Prensa Honrada Ha Muerto", que se hizo viral con una rapidez sorprendente por las pruebas y las palabras más fuertes que se me ocurrían. Necesitaba que la gente fuera a ver Monster High y su verdad, pero sobre todo, llamar la atención de Mathias a muy malas para que volviera a atacarme con la trampa. Mis padres se opusieron y quisieron quitarme la conexión, pero encontraba la forma de eludirlos. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Y entonces la rata cayó en la trampa.

Estaba anocheciendo y me quede en mi "oficina" para poder terminar el artículo cuando, sin previo aviso, esa rata cruzo la puerta con un buster humano. Sabía que estaba poniendo mi vida en peligro, pero tenía las cámaras y dos de mis amigos con un policía esperando a mi señal. Necesitaba que lo dijera el mismo como prueba, con un ambiente digna de las películas de súper héroes. Y lo dijo con un orgullo que había sido su perdición.

-Me habían pagado muy bien por una noticia falsa, Spectra. Además, este lugar tan progresista es una amenaza para los monstruos de bien

-Quienes amenazan sois vosotros con vuestras ideas retrógradas- le solte y vi como disparaba el arma, destrozando la pared pues pude agacharme a tiempo, no sin una leve herida en el rostro por aquella arma.

Solo en ese momento lo pararon y lo llevaron preso. Mis padres se pusieron como locos por aquella herida, pero yo le reste importancia. Por fin tenía una historia que en el diario sirvió para saltar mi fama. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma por haber logrado destapar algo. Hasta la directora y mis amigas me felicitaron y se preocuparon bastante, pues las heridas de un buster humano hubieran sido mi perdición. Los adultos prometieron ponerme unas medidas con las que iba a temblar

Aquella aventura semanal solo iba a ser la primera de muchas. Peligrosas o no.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _este fanfic será de subida semanal, narrado por Spectra. Serán casos independientes y diferentes y realmente no se cuanto va a durar._

 _Hasta la próxima_


	2. Chapter 2

Mi fama como nueva escritora subió como la espuma de mar fantasma. El Diario Spectral era de los más comprados y visitados en la web. Después del caso del fraudulento periodista Mathias Rat, ya era considerada como una periodista. Estaba feliz de una forma inimaginable. Algunos creían que era un poco cuento, pero hice un especial en pocos días de aquellas cosas que la gente no terminaba de comprender, como las armas contra fantasmas. Era algo que a toda la sociedad fantasma temía, pues era lo único capaz de frenar a un fantasma. Todos, ya fueran mágicos o logros científicos, eran objetos hechos por sólidos para atraparnos. A los humanos no les gustaba nada su presencia, e incluso habían creado cámaras de contención realmente peligrosas. Todo fantasma sabía que le había pasado a Moquete.

Hasta que me dieron la mala noticia. Todo mi gozo en un pozo.

Tendría un compañero por orden de mis padres.

La directora y mis padres quedaban bastante después de aquella aventura, pues casi desaparecía como fantasma y la idea de desaparecer a ningún padre le gustaba. Entre mis favoritas estaba Kiyomi y Clawdeen, pues ellas eran muy buenas monstruo-amigas y tenían una serie de habilidades bastante útiles para el periodismo que ejercía. Pero no parecía tener ese tinte, pues los brillos de mi amiga fantasma podrían ser perjudiciales durante una investigación y para una sólida mujer loba quizás se le hacia difícil llevar las cosas.

\- Mira el lado bueno, quizás es InvisiBilly... Es buen amigo y podría hacer que Scarah te ayudase en cualquier momento- comentó una de mis amigas intentando hacerme sentir mejor

Todas intentaban ayudar pero era algo que no podía animarme. Finalmente llego el día de descubrir quien seria mi compañero y la sorpresa que me lleve fue tal que nada más ver su rostro, grité que no lo quería en mi equipo jamás de los jamases. Antes querría de los deberes eternos de Más Allá. Reiteré que podía sola o tenía amigas más capacitadas para ayudarme, pero no fui escuchada. Era demasiado injusto.

\- Porter y tu hicisteis un buen trabajo resolviendo aquel caso, no veo porque no

\- No lo quiero en mi equipo, no es de fiar.

Pero mi condena seguía siendo la misma. Aguantar a Porter Geiss. El muy fantasma había logrado que sus padres dejaran a un lado los perjuicios para su traslado en calidad de becado por solo ese año final. En un pasado próximo quizás me hubiera gustado, y estaría como un espíritu de fiesta, pero después de convencerme de que no quería nada y que simplemente se había olvidado de mi, no lo quería para nada. Durante toda la mañana estuve huyendo de él y ocultándome en rincones que se que no buscaría como el baño de las chicas. Mis amigas intentaron animarme o hacerme hablar con el chico, pero seguía igual de enfadada.

\- Spectra, hay un nuevo caso- dijo Twyla entrando en mi ultimo escondite: El antiguo laboratorio del padre de Robecca- todos los aparatos electrónicos están siendo robados y nadie entiende como... Encima, alguien ha extendido el rumor de que ha sido una broma del nuevo o Robbeca para que nos enganchemos a lo viejo

\- Eso se imposible, ninguno de los dos haría nada en contra del alguien

Mi instituto y mis compañeros me necesitaban, por lo que busque dentro de mi un poco de valor antes de salir a enfrentarme al nuevo caso que tenía delante. El plan era sencillo: hablar con los compañeros y dar con el bromista. Las preguntas debían ser claras y concisas, sin irse por las ramas. Además, tenía que encontrar aquellos I-Ataudes como fuera. Iba a necesitar ayuda de la única persona en la que podía confiar aquella tarea: Ghoulia. Pero a ella le habían robado también, sobre todo su nuevo ordenador personalizado. Lleve a mi monstruo amiga al laboratorio y le preste mi ordenador para que hackeara las cámaras de seguridad, pero no se podían ver muy bien.

\- ¡Eres un genio, Ghoulia!- le grite emocionada antes de abrazarla. A mi no me habían quitado ningún aparato, por lo que se lo di para que activara el modo ubicación y pudiera rastrearlo. Solo tenía que ponerlo en un lugar muy visible, y eso era la mesa de la biblioteca. Robar ahí era muy fácil, nadie gritaría y miraría, todos estarían estudiando. Cogí uno de mis cuadernos y deje sin protección alguna el teléfono mientras fingía ir a por un libro- ¡Ha picado!- le grité nada más llegar al escondite. Estaba con Robecca, Twyla y Porter, bastante preocupados por ese rumor y la crecida ola de robos. Se escuchó algunos gruñidos de Ghoulia, alertando que ya habían dejado de mover su teléfono y la localicación exacta- Twyla, coge la cámara de Robecca y graba escondida

\- Sería mejor que fueras con tu compañero. También es fantasmas

\- No tengo compañero- seguía enfadada con aquel tema (sobre todo con él) pero no había remedio.- Porter, como no grabes lo que vamos a hacer ahora, te juro que no me acompañas a ninguna aventura

El sonrió y lo cogió. Les conté el plan fácil. Aquella sala era donde solían estar los alumnos castigados. Si mal no iba, tenía tres sospechosos en la lista, pero solo una tenía todas las papeletas para ser la sospechosa. Entré en aquella sala seguida de mi cámara y nos escondimos hasta que llegaron las sospechosas. Tenían con ellas aquel gran botín tecnológico. Tenían las manos en la masa y teníamos la prueba por vídeo.

\- ¡Quieta, Toralei!- grité saliendo de mi escondite.- ¡Devuelve todo lo robado!

Ella negó con la cabeza- Una fantasma fisgona como tu no puede obligarme a nada- cogió cada uno de los aparatos antes de marcharse, orgullosa de si misma.

Normal, la gente en Monster High era muy confiada, no podría pensar que uno de ellos podría traicionar robando lo que más se quería. Pero había un móvil, algo que la hiciera actuar contra la gente de esa forma. Por mala suerte para ella, se había metido con la fantasma equivocada. Porter salió de su escondite y fuimos con Ghoulia y Twyla. Les pregunte por la imagen que se tenía de la ladrona en internet. Al parecer, se habían burlado de ella porque alguien había subido unas fotos horribles de ella. No le gustó que pisaran su cola. Pero no lo veía lo suficientemente fuerte para querer robar. También tenía que pensar que ella tenía un gran don por querer fastidiar a sus compañeros, como a Draculaura.

Con aquel video, teníamos la prueba para que volvieran a castigarla, aunque no fuera un método que la hiciera pensar.

Al día siguiente, todos nos topamos con una gran sorpresa. Todos los teléfonos aparecieron en el casillero de Porter y de Heath. Había dado con el hombre que subió aquella foto. Lo de mi compañero fue por mi culpa, la dulce venganza por haberla pillado. Claramente la gente se creyó que fueron ellos dos como broma de bienvenida y fueron llamados por la directora. Tuve que interrumpir la bronca con el video con la cámara, la prueba que cambio todo el panorama.

Con toda aquella mini aventura, se nos olvido esa semana hablar los dos, de fantasma a fantasma. No quise reconocer a nadie que me alegró ver a mi antiguo _partner_ pero si reconocí que no quería tenerlo de compañero pues aun tenía en el cuerpo aquel mal sabor de boca. Cerre el viernes con el artículo de los robos y un añadido para tener cuidado con las fotos que se subían a las redes sociales y no dejar sin vigilar los aparatos, pues cualquiera podía robarlo, a pesar de que Monster High fuera como una gran familia.

* * *

 _Recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo a la película de "Ghostbusters"._


	3. Chapter 3

La expulsión de un mes de Toralei fue como música para mis oídos y la paz volvió a nuestro instituto. Una vez más, los casos que llegaban a mi prensa eran de segunda mano pero las suficientes para poder sostener hasta la gran noticia. Pero esa gran noticia tardaba en llegar. No encontrábamos nada. Porter intentaba encontrar algo para ayudar, pero entre mi negación a tener un compañero y las cosas suaves que traía, parecía que ese viernes no íbamos a tener otro bombazo informativo.

-¡Mira que hemos encontrado, Spectra! ¡Un mapa!

Aquella abrupta entrada era de Frankie con un pergamino en mano. Detrás de ella la seguía Ghoulia con su portátil.

Le eché un vistazo y tenía toda la pinta de no ser parte de Monster High, pero al estar en los archivos, hacía que pensara que tuviera que ver con las catacumbas. Para saber más, llamamos a Operetta y su chico Spirit. Fue una sorpresa redonda ver que ellos no sabían de donde eran aquellos mapas, por lo que había noticia y aventura esa semana. Para poder investigar por completo las catacumbas, Porter y yo no escondimos en una de las salas para poder ver a la noche, pues la directora se había negado al pedirle el permiso. Los dos estaríamos solos, pues Operetta tenía concierto, pero nos dejo un mapa alertando de los lugares más peligrosos.

Las catacumbas de noche eran más terribles que de día. Los sonidos de algunos monstruos eran realmente aterradores, e intentaba mantenerme seria, mientras que Porter se quedaba sorprendido, pues en Haunted High no habían catacumbas como esas. Para no perdernos, iba trazando una linea brillante para el regreso. Quizás eramos los primeros en explorar de esa forma las catacumbas. Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que haberlo dejado para cuando pudiera alguna persona más, porque estar a solas con Porter me des concentraba demasiado. Casi nos perdimos en más de una ocasión, pero gracias a mis marcas regresábamos y encontrábamos un nuevo camino. Miré la hora bastante cansada, ya era más de media noche y me estaba jugando un nuevo castigo, pero necesitaba seguir.

\- ¿Estas segura de que esto es de las catacumbas?- preguntó una vez más Porter, para mi desgracia

\- Calla- le mandé al ver que entrabamos en una sala enorme, Tenía pinta de antiguo auditorio, con la lámpara caída al suelo y los sillones llenos de polvo. Por alguna extraña razón, en el escenario y en el pasillo habían cajas esparcidas y tres salidas diferentes, una de ellas por la que entramos. Mire el mapa y supe finalmente donde estábamos- Oh, dios, tenemos que llamar a la policia, Porter

\- Aquí no hay señal- dijo murando su I-Ataud- ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy nerviosa

\- Porque el asunto es más grave de lo que parece- creí escuchar unos ruidos y lo empuje a esconderse conmigo entre las butacas. Tuve que susurrarle lo que pasaba- Esas cajas estaban selladas con el logo de "Ismo"- me asomé un poco y vi que solo era un hombre con aspecto de gorila cogiendo una caja y desapareciendo por uno de los pasadizos señalados en el mapa. Agradecía siempre llevar conmigo el aparato listo para grabar todo

\- Dime que es una broma, Spectra- casi rogó Porter

\- Tenemos que sacar fotos, irnos a fuera o niveles más arriba y llamar a la policia

No era para nadie un misterio, ni en el mundo fantasmagórico ni en el solido que los Ismos era un grupo de cuatro humanos que manipulaban a los monstruos para conseguir lo que querían. Eran como una mafia. Estaban buscados por todo el mundo por poseer armas contra monstruos y humanos. El simple hecho de que escondieran en ese tramo de las catacumbas de Monster High era un gran problema no solo para la directora, también para el alumnado. Saque fotos tan rápido como pude antes de salir rápido con Porter hasta del mismo lugar.

Decidí seguir de cerca la investigación que se hizo después de que lo entregáramos todo, para odio de mis padres y de Porter. Fuimos de los primeros en publicar las cosas con mucho cuidado. Una vez más, el instituto que promovía la igualdad entre todas las sociedades gano nombre y publicidad que hizo llamar a nuevos alumnos y era algo alegraba muchísimo. Con ayuda del ayuntamiento, esa ala peligrosa fue tapada y desarmada completamente. Los alumnos no dejaban mis noticias para saber como iba todo, también gusto para padres y adultos.

Pero una vez más, no medí las consecuencias para mi persona.

Después de publicar un par de extras como las cosas que se encontraban en las catacumbas, salí tarde del despacho con Porter. Él insistía siempre en acompañarme aunque fuera un trozo. Yo le contaba muy alegre que las noticias iban muy bien, por lo que quizás ya no habría más problema. Pero nos abordaron en plena calle tres humanos. No hacía falta ser una genio para saber que eran esbirros de los Ismos. Porter intentó protegerme, pero lo que tenían entre las manos eran botes anti-fantasma. Gracias a que una señora vio como nos abordaban, la policía llego antes de que pudieran retenernos.

La directora y mis padres me dijeron de dejar ya el Diario Spectral después de eso, pero Porter y mi seriedad ante lo que quería seguir haciendo fue lo suficiente para evitar que me cerraran el despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya no había alma que no leyera las aventuras de "El Diario Spectral". Mi compañero (por obligación) y yo teníamos las mejores aventuras y una vez más agradecía infinitamente haber cambiado de estilo. Pero por los problemas tipo legal que iba teniendo por lo de Mathias e Ismo, tenía más restricciones familiares. Solo respiraron tranquilos cuando supieron que íbamos a estar ocupados cubriendo la visita al planetario. No era algo muy apetecible pero si aplaudible ni apetecible, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Como buena noticia para mi, Porter estaba castigado por pintar murales sin consentimiento, y no tardé en darle las gracias a Rochelle. Podría escribir tranquila el articulo del planetario.

Aquel día empezó con una mañana suave, en la que todos los alumnos no dejaban de hacerse selfies para el portal anunciando el viaje aburrido mientras yo intentaba empezar aquel articulo con los datos básicos como cuando fue construido, arquitecto y que íbamos a ver, pues habían diferentes exposiciones y nosotros íbamos a ver resúmenes para estudiantes.

\- Lo sentimos pero por un fallo del proyector, el lugar estará cerrado- anunció el director del lugar a los alumnos

Mi parte curiosa me obligo a traspasar los muros para llegar al auditorio principal. Silencie el móvil para que no se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia. A simple apariencia, esa debía ser la sala redonda colocada a los pies de la gran cúpula. Todo parecía normal: una sala con grandes butacas alrededor de una gran proyección y el techo esférico grisáceo. Me acerqué a la zona donde debería estar el proyector, pero no estaba.

O lo habían robado o llevado a mantenimiento.

Si los datos de la web eran correctos, debía ir a una sala que estaba dentro de las propias instalaciones del planetario. Era demasiado fácil moverse, pues no había nadie vigilando, ningún vigilante. Siquiera había visto alguna cámara de seguridad real (bastantes eran de pega, para asustar a los posibles ladrones).

Sin duda lo habían robado, porque no estaba en aquella sala.

Si mal no iba, habían sospechosos en ese hurto. Podría haber sido el propio director, pues eo no había sido d siquiera reportado y había dicho que habían fallos en el proyector. Los vigilantes de seguridad, porque eran los únicos que podían saber lo de las cámaras falsas y no había ninguno en todo el trayecto que había hecho. Algún visitante desconocido. La competencia. O el de la limpieza, pues tenía todas las llaves.

Para poder quitarme de dudas, fui a la sala de seguridad. No me pareció raro que no hubiera nadie en aquella sala. Fue muy fácil revisar las cámaras de seguridad, tenían un sistema muy parecido al que el padre de Frankie una vez me enseñó (nunca viene mal saber como manejar esas cosas). No había absolutamente nada excepto un vacío de tiempo realmente inexplicable a la noche.

Di con el ladrón, era demasiado evidente.

Solo me faltaban las pruebas. Revise las cámaras de seguridad con el plano y me di cuenta que el vacío coincidía en un recorrido demasiado evidente.

Cogí mi teléfono y llame a las monstruitas para que avisara a la directora decapitada de que no se marchara y que retuviera en la puerta al director. Ellas me dijeron que, si seguían ahí, era porque se habían dado cuenta de mi desaparición y me estaban buscando por la sala de exposiciones.

Novatos.

\- El proyector no esta estropeado, lo han robado y el ladrón ha sido el de limpieza. Todavía esta el proyector en el vestuario. Su cómplice dejó demasiadas pistas en la sala de vigilancia al no justificar un vacío.

Ese día pudimos ver una noche estrellada.

Mi artículo no fue tan famoso como esperaba, pero era normal, solo era sobre un planetario sin estrellas por el idiota del director. Él confiaba demasiado en ese hombre nuevo de seguridad y había dejado al de limpieza mal pagado, por lo que creyeron que era la mejor de las venganzas. Además, el director no lo había denunciado por poder desatar ese gran problema que cargaba con él.

El caso más rápido resuelto sin compañero por obligación.


	5. Chapter 5

El inicio de la semana arrancaba con un Porter enfadado por no haber participado en mi última aventura con las estrellas del planetario. Aquella noticia había pasado sin gloria alguna, pero me dio igual. Por lo menos tuve una aventura yo sola, sin un espíritu grafitero traidor a mi lado.

Esta semana venía cargada de charlas. En una semana de intento de alejar a todos los alumnos de Monster High de aquellas porquerías conocidas como drogas, tanto legal (tabaco y alcohol) como ilegal. Como era de asistencia obligatoria, no me quedo otra de ir y decidí usar esas ideas para el artículo semanal del Diario Spectral. Como mi madre me repite a diario "no puedo jugarme la vida todas las semanas". No le echo la culpa.

\- Estas charlas no son porque si- escuché a Draculaura en el pasillo- La directora decapitada y todos los profesores se han quejado de un extraño olor a tabaco por todas partes. Pero nadie de este instituto fuma

¡Hay estaba mi noticia!

Entonces pude saber el porque de esa semana tan extraña. Primero debía descartar a la gente. Primero era descartar a los adultos. Con mi compañero por obligación como espía-ayudante, descartamos a profesores y aquellos que llegaban solo temporalmente. Entonces había que descartar a alumnos. Nos dividimos para que cada uno explorase el lado femenino y el masculino sin restricciones.

Pero nadie se explicaba ese extraño olor a tabaco.

\- ¡Han encontrado cigarros en la taquilla de Robecca!- gritó Cleo horrorizada. Ella conocía bien aquellos cigarros pues eran "Faraón", una marca muy conocida.

Entonces supe que era alguien de fuera. Ningún alumno podía pagarse ese tipo de cigarros. Al ver la grave e incoherente acusación contra Robecca (algún listo hizo la "gran deducción" de taquilla = ella y la había denunciado contra la directora. Teníamos el tiempo en contra porque fumar en los institutos esta penado con la expulsión indefinida. Porter insistía que debía ser la mujer de las charlas, pues era de fuera y la había visto fumando, pero el problema estaba que dentro no. Dentro no era más que otra "profesora" que sabía comportarse. Igualmente, decidí sacarle unas fotos cuando fumaba en el parking para sumarlo a mi artículo de personas con "doble moralidad".

Solo entonces mi compañero soltó una estupidez que realmente era la llave a todo

\- ¡Eres un genio, Porter!- le alague y como recompensa, le di un beso en la mejilla.

En vez de revelarle al mundo el misterio resuelto, directamente lo publique en internet. La culpa no era de nadie, simplemente el viento había arrastrado el humo del parking a los conductos de ventilación recién cambiados. Nadie se había acordado de aquel gran cambio que se había dado y que tenía que terminar pero los obreros tardaban demasiado. Los cigarros simplemente eran de ellos, que de forma irrespetuosa habían tirado las colillas a la taquilla de Robecca y cuando tuvieron el problema, no dijeron nada.

Y quien había descubierto aquel detalle había sido Porter.

Cuando quería, podía ser buen compañero


	6. Chapter 6

El arte había inundado todo Monster High.

Mi compañero por obligación Porter estaba tan emocionado con aquello que decidí cubrir toda esa semana de artes que fueran apareciendo. El iba a estar dentro de la pintura, llenando paredes que le habían cedido para expresar con esa pintura fantasmagórica todo lo que le apeteciera. Parecía un auténtico niño.

De acuerdo con el todo y muy poco que sabía, el arte tenía diferentes formas de expresión, un total de nueve y estaba en debate el décimo. Debía informarme más para que mi artículo no pareciera escrito por una niña. Bastantes alumnos estaban dispuestos a explotar ese ámbito que tan bien se les dominaba. Por darle un toque competitivo sano, La Corte Fúnebre habría decidido dar como premio una ayuda para el próximo año estudiantil a nivel económico.

\- ¡Mira, Spectra!- me llamó Porter para que viera su última obra de arte- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Parece que quiere salir de la pared. Enhorabuena. ¿Por qué lo borras? Era muy bueno

\- No era lo suficiente

Por lo poco que pude descubrir esos días (y con internet en mano) era que todos los alumnos de Monster High tenían un tozo de artista que solo dejaban explotar cuando era el momento. En la arquitectura, con palillos de helado, Iris estaba haciendo un laberinto realmente espectacular. Rompía los trozos y grababa en ellos para sellarlos y darles un toque mucho más trabajado. Aunque Skelita pisaba fuerte con una recreación de un templo de arcilla dividida en dos para mostrar la belleza que tenía dentro. Dentro de la escultura, Abbey mostraba su maestría con el hielo. Operetta y Johnny inundaban de música rockabilly en contra de la música electrónica de Holt Hyde. Catty Noir intentó mantenerse sin éxito fuera de los escenarios. Las Asustadoras daban lo mejor de ellas para mostrar un baile animador mientras que Elle enseñaba el estilo robótico. La hermana mayor de Clawdeen, Clawdia, vino a dar charla de sus libros y escritos. Podría haber participado, pero hubiera sido redundante. Gooliope montó una carpa especial para enseñar el arte del circo, cada truco grabado que había pasado a la historia del circo. Honey mostró cortos hechos por ella para enseñar el séptimo arte. Para la fotografía, Lorna hizo una pequeña exposición empezando por la foto de su padre a todas aquellas donde había logrado entrar. Eran muchísimas. Wydowna y algunos más cogieron una sala para llenarla de puros comics e historias desde graciosas a las que lograban sacarte las lágrimas.

Pero se abrió el debato cuando no sabían cual sería el décimo arte. Algunas como Gholia o Kjersti apostaban por el mundo de los videojuegos. Cada videojuego que ellas decían era diferente y levantaban el interés de la mayoría. Jinafire y Clawdeen decían la moda y entre las dos enseñaban unos diseños de escándalo usando a Rochelle como modelo.

Se decidió la paz dejando todo como válido. Incluso el anti- arte de algunos.

\- Hey, que Porter ha ganado- me dijo Kiyomi, ya que había estado tan ocupada mirando todo que desatendí las obras de mi compañero- Ella vino a ver todo el jaleo, no podía quedarse quieta en Haunted High- Y es increible. Vamos

\- Pero tengo que ver el resultado de Twyla y su espectáculo de sombras...

\- ¡Esto es más importante!

Mi fantasmagórica amiga me arrastró hasta las paredes que mi compañero por obligación había pintado. Dios mío. Si hubiera tenido un corazón latiendo, hubiera parado. Algunas rozaban lo perfecto como para ser un grafiti, se sentía que iba a salir. Uno de ellos, en especial, se notaba que iba dedicado para mi y nuestro dúo (inexistente) del Diario Spectral.

Para ser una semana sin grandes noticias, esa era la mejor de las sorpresas.


	7. Chapter 7

Para poder conocer a fondo una cultura, lo mejor es ir al lugar donde nació.

Skelita Calaveras era una de tantas chicas que llegaban del intercambio que ofrecía Monster High y procedía de una zona del que apenas había escuchado hablar. En las presentaciones, siempre hablaba de algo que había salido de su lugar de origen, por lo que había creado algo en lo que estaba realmente interesada y quería publicarlo en el Diario Spectral como noticia de la semana. Durante el fin de semana la estuve convenciendo para que nos ayudara con sus propias imágenes y experiencias, pero me era insuficiente.

Necesitaba más. Necesitábamos ir para descubrir cada mínimo detalle.

Después de horas y horas de negociaciones con padres, profesores y tutores, se llegó al acuerdo de tres días y dos noches. No iba a ser suficiente, pero con ese mínimo, podríamos destapar las maravillas del hogar de Skelita: México. Ella iba a ser nuestra guía y nos llevaría a cada sitio que ella creía que representaba más su hogar. De la emoción no pudimos evitar dar un adelanto a nuestras monstruo amigas, quienes nos desearon un éxito rotundo en nuestro viaje.

Durante todo el viaje hasta su hogar, Skelita nos habló de una vieja leyenda que no íbamos a poder descubrir si era cierta por el estado del templo y el gran cariño que le tenían los hogareños, envueltos en un halo de misterio que lo hacía mucho más atractivo. Me daban ganas de desoír cada una de las advertencias místicas que tenía para ver si era cierta. Hablaba de una joya inusual forjada por antepasados escondida en una de las tantas cámaras que tenía el tiempo y que mostraba una maravilla de este gran mundo si se ponía su enorme rubí a la luz de una luna llena. Si los antepasados la escondieron fue de la codicia de los humanos invasores y esa creencia de que perturbaba el sueño de los muertos.

Nada más llegar, dejamos el poco equipaje que cargábamos en la casa de la abuela Calaveras y armados con las cámaras y libretas fuimos a cada rincón que ella creía conveniente. Desde lagos de agua cristalina donde se respiraba una paz inexplicable, valles y bosques que tenían detrás de ellos una historia fascinante. Los cementerios estaban realmente bien cuidados, cada detalle a cada antepasado era realmente precioso desde flores a tributos.

Pero se me había quedado el gusanillo de la leyenda. ¿debía descubrir si era verdad lo de la joya? Después de debatirlo con Porter, decidimos que sí y aprovechando que esa última noche que íbamos a pasar había luna llena, le contamos nuestro plan a Skelita para que se quedara tranquila a la noche por si no nos veía. Ella no lo tomó bien, pero nos dijo donde estaba aquel templo.

Oculto en la espesura del bosque, las ruinas de lo que fue un gran templo se alzaban e intentabas superar sin éxito a los árboles. Subiendo unas (a mi parecer) pocas escaleras, llegamos a ver tres puertas diferentes. Usamos unas antorchas para poder ver en la gran oscuridad. Entramos por la izquierda que contaba con unas largas escaleras que no conducían a nada. Al regresar, probamos con la derecha y esta tenía un enorme pasillo con calaveras cinceladas en la piedra mirando a la derecha. Seguimos el camino pero una vez más, encontramos una pared sin salida. De vuelta al punto de partida, entramos por la central, y esta tenía unas escaleras hacía el derruido techo. Bastante enfadado, Porter me agarró de la mano y traspasamos el suelo para encontrar la cámara del que habló Skelita. En medio se encontraba aquella joya y pudimos cogerla sin problemas.

La leyenda de nuestra amiga era real, se podía ver algo tan magnífico como una boda entre dos esqueletos enamorados. Lastima que la cámara solo pudiera captar ese momento como si fueran dos pequeños fantasmas. Pero era la prueba que necesitábamos.

Solo en la casa, mientras estaba redactando el artículo de esta aventura internacional me di cuenta, por las fotos, que si lo habíamos tenido tan fácil era por no haber accionado ninguna trampa.

Era lo bueno de ser los dos fantasmas.


End file.
